Obsession
by Rai-Mun
Summary: When the only way to placate a fourteen year old Hybrid is to give in and seek professional help, the Wisconsinbased Millionaire had no idea just how insightful his Psychiatrist would be. pSxVm


**Title**: Obsessions  
**Fandom**: Danny Phantom  
**Characters**: Penelope Spectra / Masters And Plasmius  
**Pairings**: Misery Motivated  
**Rating**: M  
**Genre**: Romance / Drama  
**Word Count**: 1428  
**Catch Line**: He would never understand how he had allowed himself to be ushered into the small dark Psychiatrist's Office by a blue eyed youth with Ghost Powers, but now that he was here, he found he couldn't take his eyes of the redhead doctor sitting cross-legged on his lap.  
**Summary**: When the only way to placate a fourteen year old Hybrid is to give in and seek professional help, the Wisconsin-based Millionaire had no idea just how insightful his Psychiatrist would be. pSxVm  
**Timeline**: A few weeks after the events of "Girls Night Out"  
**Warnings**: Language / Violence / Suggestive Themes / **ME  
Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom belongs to the awesomeness that is Butch Hartman, and not to the fangirlishness that is moi. The sick and contrived plot of this story, however… Well, that belongs to me, and not to Butch Hartman. But you already knew that, right?  
**Notes**: And I give forth to you my second favorite straight DP pairing! Maybe it's the pointy hair, the poignant wit, or the obsessive use of mascara; but I have to say this couple really speaks volumes to me and my crazy fangirl self. It doesn't help that I want to be a psychologist myself, or that marrying a millionaire would be on my list of things I need to do before I die. And subsequently take over Hell. sigh SO here you peoples go, some straight action with a pair of non-minors, hooray:P Up next, expect something with the Phantom and the Huntress. 333  
**Coming Up Next**: He pulled the boy closer with a dangerous smile on his face, leaning closer so as to whisper into the child's ear. "We're going to play Doctor." There were no Pirates or Cowboys here, just a Phantom and a flustered little brat. REQUEST  
**Listening To**: "Walk Away" – Franz Ferdinand / "Season's Call" – Hyde / "Sweet Escape" – Gwen Stefani

------

"And how does that make you feel?"

The complete and utter disconnection between the woman's cheery perky tone and the dreary question she asked hardly surprised the middle aged man sitting restlessly by the campy office's mediocre fireplace, knee bouncing with rhythmic impatience and none too hidden annoyance.

"Damn it woman, how do you think it makes me feel?" He snapped irritably at her, icy blue eyes flashing a dangerous shade of scarlet and fingers balling into tight fists against the faux leather of his chair's armrest. She made a small chuckling sound, her grin revealing rows of perfect sharp teeth and perfect green eyes narrowing in almost cruel amusement.

"Well not very happy, sweetie!" Her irritating cheerfulness and singsong tone grated his sensibilities not unlike the way his idiot former best friend did on every occasion presented to him, and a rather perilous growl emitted from his person when said aggravation leaned over and began pinching his cheeks like he was some sort of small child being fondled over by an ever dotting aunt. He angrily swatted her hands away, making to get to his feet before he did something rash he might regret later on.

Grievances be damned! He no longer cared whether his actions would endanger his budding relationship with the blue eyed fourteen year old Halfa, the very reason he found himself serendipitously ushered into this dark depressing workplace without so much as a reason other than "He needed to get out more". Absurd! He was a perfectly well adjusted man, and had no need nor desire to seek out so called "professional" help. Most especially not from the wispy grinning specter before him, who never seemed to care much of anything for her patients well being to begin with. The woman gained her youth and siphoned off of peoples' misery, for fuck's sake! How was she suppose to help?

So he was more than just mildly surprised when he felt her place a manicured hand over his and lean over, arranging herself with much animation over his lap – Effectively keeping him rooted to his seat – And crossed her legs in the most brazen and showy of manners. Turning to him as though what she had done was the most normal of things to do, she ran her tongue over the tip of her pointed teeth and spoke, "You can't leave yet – You're appointment isn't over." She ran a finger along his chest, pausing to tangle it in the straps of his little red necktie. Her other hand reached up and gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, and eased her self down on his lap in a more comfortable position. He had been distracted by her actions, but had realized what she was doing the moment her felt her loosen his tie. Roughly grasping her wrist, he narrowed his azure eyes at her, increasingly agitated at the fact that she still had that fucking idiotic smile plastered on her face. "Get off me." He propped his hands back on the chair's armrest and attempted to stand up once more, fully intending to drop the ghostly woman n her behind on the filthy wooden floor.

Of course, he had not been counting on the fact of her being completely unwaveringly unmovable. She clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner and sighed, ignoring the look of utter outrage on her 'patients' face. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm finished with you sweetie." She masterfully dodged a blast of angry red ectoplasmic energy without so much as moving slightly to the left, and shook her head, sighing once more.

"You'll never obtain what you pine for so desperately like that, you know." Her optimistic tone helped him find his voice. "And what exactly," He snarled, tightening his grip on the armrest until his knuckles turned white and his fingernails scrapped wood, "Is it that you think I pine for so badly?" His voiced dripped with absolute contempt and venom for the woman, frustrated beyond all belief as to why he could not get up. What he hell had she done to him? She sensed his growing aggravation – It was what she did best, after all – And let out a small peal of laughter, throwing her head back and stretching her legs. The man became vaguely aware of how compromising her position was, and mentally cursed himself when he realized his eyes had trailed up to the edge of her ridiculously short clingy red miniskirt.

"Admit it. You know what I'm talking about." There was an almost sense of foreboding completely disconnected from her happy person tone, "Deep down inside you know you could never compete with him."

A white hot rage bubbled up inside of him, and he raised his voice in a rare moment of dark rage. "I am more than capable of competing with that fat idiotic oaf!" Icy blue eyes turned scarlet, "He stole my love and ruined my life!" Green eyes narrowed in another damned smile, and her hands came together as she laid her elbows on her la and rested her chin on her intertwined fingers. "I never said you couldn't. You did. After all, you know you aren't half the man he is." The millionaire let out a cry of rage at her insolence, mentally cursing himself for ever allowing himself to be put in this absolutely fucking absurd situation. "I am more than what Jack Fenton could EVER be, witch!"

"Really?" She almost sounded bored. "I always thought you were half the man he was." A shrug. "After all, you are only half huMAN." He opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by her words. His brows furrowed into a deep scowl, and quickly rose in surprise when he looked down to find billowing white where his raven suit was. When had he transformed? Was this woman so skilled in manipulating his emotions that he could not even see where she was leading him?

Midnight rings appeared and ran the length of his body and black became silver and red became cobalt. For a moment, he realized he should have phased through the chair and blasted the damned deplorable woman with his Ghost Powers, but now here he was, and there she was with her eyebrow raised in an amused expression he dearly wished he could smack of her face. "You'll never have her, darling." Ever bright in her tone she continued "She hunts ghosts for goodness sake. You know she would hunt you down with no exception." "N-No! Maddie would…! She –"

"She would." A shake of the head and a few strands of scarlet brushed against his face, "You aren't wanted you aren't welcomed. Not here, and not where I come from, and not anywhere else in between." Crushing words spoken so optimistically, like a ringing slap o the face. "Do you even know where you'll go when you die?"

"I…"

She brought her long shapely legs up and brought her knees to her chin. "Nobody wants you. Nobody needs you." She sighed and rested the side of her head to his chest, basking in the glow of his sudden braking dejection. His eyes were wide with horror, mouth partially open as the color drained from his already pale face. "You've known this since the day your life was ruined." She raised a hand and rested it palm down on his cheek. "But I'm not like everybody." She tilted her head up and gave his tie a sharp pull, "I rather need you."

She was all over him, kissing him like she had done it a million times before. "I want you," She whispered against his lips, "And all the misery I can take off of you."

"You're going to be my personal fountain of youth."

He forced himself to look down at her, his body beginning to numb from the effects of her siphoning – Damn it, why wasn't his Ghost Powers protecting him from this witch? – He managed to bring himself to speak. "I was under the impression," He had to pause, taking in a shallow gasp of air, "That psychiatrists were suppose to make people feel better."

She pressed her pointed teeth together and brought her cherry tinted lips to an aberrantly small smile devoid of her usual malice. "Oh, you'll feel much better when I'm finished with you."

Sitting there, this red haired minx having her cheery little way with him while the full effect of his realization sinked in, Vladimir Masters Plasmius came to a painful conclusion.

Seeking "professional" help was terribly overrated.

------

And there we have it. beams Two more one shots to post before I introduce one with my OC Secret, whom I've been working on for the last month or so, and I have to say I'm pretty pleased with her development. Also, working on a multichaptered Danny Phantom piece titled "Between Angels And Ghosts", which I plan to debut this month. …I hope. cringe One of my shortest works – Sorry about that. XD Anyway, I really do enjoy writing for women like Penelope Spectra – You know, smart, beautiful, DEADLY. I'd totally go out with her. XD She's so lesbian it's scary and ironic because she's so totally butch on poor gayer than gay Bertrand's sad little ass. And she so wants to get into Kitty's pants. Sooo obviously. dies Anyway, enough about me and my unappealing views on redhead psychiatrist. Corn in nice. Yeah. Just wait for my next one shot, it's a sexy request. XD I need to go draw me some hot Misery Motivated now. :D


End file.
